Gestational diabetes has an overall prevalence of 3-4%, but there are major differences in its prevalence among different ethnic groups. The incidence of NIDDM in the first year after gestational diabetes has been reported as low as 3% and as high as 62%, but additional studies are needed to clarify the role of ethnicity in the risk for NIDDM after gestational diabetes. This protocol will reevaluate glucose tolerance at six weeks post-partum and annually thereafter in subjects who had gestational diabetes diagnosed at the Strand Street Clinic.